He is Born
by Ryu-sama
Summary: Shikotsu has left Gerudo Valley after being banished, creating a life for himself in Hyrule. However, he will soon meet a certain young boy...Update and Link's Chappy up!
1. His Birth

He is Born  
  
Sunset. A rider's journey leads him through the desert. A pillar of sand blossoms from his steed's hooves.  
  
From a distance a lone poe watches in curiosity, soon losing interest and fading away.  
  
Soon the rider reaches the end of the desert, his guise of sand extinguished.  
  
He is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos.  
  
As he continues, two columns appear ahead. Upon reaching them, he raises his left hand to the gatekeeper. She quickly allows him entry.  
  
He continues into the fort, greeting each of his people on the way in. He finally dismounts in front of a doorway. As he gives the reigns to a nearby guard, he turns, seeing storm clouds forming over the desert.  
  
Paying them no heed, he enters. Screams echo in the entrance.  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Yes sir. Very soon," a guard replies.  
  
He leans around the corner, looking into the room. A woman lies on the bed in labor, surrounded by others. She lies there with only a blanket over her torso.  
  
He blushes, seeing her legs spread open toward the doorway. He quickly pulls his head back into the hall.  
  
"Anything wrong, sir?"  
  
No! I mean, um.no," as he regains his composure.  
  
Moments later, the crying of a child rings through the fortress hallways.  
  
Ganondorf rushed in to see his new daughter. A nurse was wrapping the child in a blanket as he came. He asked to hold her. But, his eyes held no joy or happiness as he embraces the child.  
  
"What is this?!?" he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" the mother asked, leaning over to him.  
  
"A SON!"  
  
Silence choked the room for some time.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes slowly closed. His face shifted from shock to anger. A haze of purple energy rose from the ground, slowly causing the entire complex to shudder violently. He cried out, releasing a surge of power into the room. Several guards were thrown against the wall due to the blast.  
  
"How can this be? It's not possible!"  
  
"B.but sir, how?" one recovering woman asked.  
  
"I don't know!" he growled back.  
  
He stomped over to the mother, who was now trembling with fear.  
  
"This.this is your doing, witch!" he shouted, throwing the child into the mother's arms. ".And you shall bear the consequences." He stated calmly. He turned and walked out of the room, but stopped in the hallway, long enough to give his command.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
"No!" cried the mother, holding her child close to her side. "You can't!"  
  
It was too late. Before the mother could flee, the various women in the room had surrounded the bed, each one grabbing a limb. She lay sprawled out on the bed, struggling with all her might. But alas, to no avail. One guard drew a dagger and held it to the defenseless woman's throat.  
  
"Forgive me, sister," the guard said with tear-filled eyes. And, in one fluid motion.slashed her neck, spraying blood across the bed and the infant son by her side. The guards released the mother as she gasped for air, screaming, choking and crying all at once.but before she died, she managed to hold her son one last time.  
  
The guard lifted the corpse's arm, revealing the wailing infant. She raised the blade to strike.  
  
But before the blow was struck, a tiny sphere rolled into the room and exploded with a blinding light and a dark screen of smoke. In the confusion, a figure dashed into the room. The guards attempted to defend themselves, but before the smoke cleared, the last guard fell unconscious.  
  
Nabooru stood alone in the room. Her fellow sisters lay on all sides of her, and a bloody heap was upon the bed. She took pity on the child, unable to see another Gerudo die. She picked up the boy, wrapping him in a blanket. Upon her escape, a guard recovered and immediately went to Ganondorf. When he heard what happened, he clenched his fist in anger and slapped the woman down, immediately riding off.  
  
All the while Nabooru watches from the cliffside above the fortress, with the Gerudo prince in her arms. 


	2. The Prince of Thieves

The Prince of Thieves  
  
Time flowed quickly, for Nabooru had never raised a child. It was a new experience for her.  
  
The Gerudo prince was nearly thirteen years of age. He had been raised his whole life in the Spirit Temple, and knew only what Nabooru taught him.  
  
She did her best to teach him in the ways of a thief of who is true to his heart. One who needs not to kill to achieve. Though she did teach him how to do so if necessary. She also told him of the evil his father infected the land with.of how it choked their race from the once noble clan to the petty thieves they were as of date. Of how the land lived in a constant state of fear and turmoil.  
  
Though he had never had interaction with any other before in his life, he knew all too well the ways of Gerudo. Despite not interacting with other Gerudo, he had encountered many monsters outside of the temple during his training. Through this, he learned basic combat and weapon skills and within the temple itself, he learned well the fine art of thievery and infiltration.  
  
His weapon of choice was the boomerang. Overtime, he had become so deftly aggressive with it, that he wields it as an extension of his body. Nabooru frequently vexed him about what he would do if he were caught in close combat. Most of the time he simply shrugged, giving no answer.  
  
One day, Nabooru came to him.  
  
"Kid, I have to go out again."  
  
"Again?" He whined. "What about the fire keese training you promised?"  
  
"Sorry, but I am to show at a banquet for Ganondorf. He said something about prying a magic stone from an old Deku, or something like that. Think you can stay out of trouble till I get back?"  
  
"Yes miss Nabooru." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
As she stepped onto the elevator leading to the entranceway, she called out to Shikotsu:  
  
"And don't even think of tackling those keese till I get back, K, handsome?"  
  
She gave him a teasing grin and wink; and with that, the elevator descended.  
  
As he returned to his quarters, he pondered of why she nay grants him leave of the temple. His childish ponderings soon turned to reckless actions.  
  
Alone he stood there, upon the right palm of the mighty Desert Colossus. The sun slowly set in the horizon, searing the desert with its last few moments of glory before giving into the eve. The eve of the festival had begun.  
  
He made up his mind. He was to set off. He would see others. the loneliness would nay bind him for a moment longer. Already having his load, he leapt down to the gritty sands below, shifting his momentum forward into a run upon impact.  
  
"Nabooru was right," he thought, "that did come in handy."  
  
Twas' not long before he had discovered that Nabooru's tales of the desert were all too real. He wandered for nearly an hour. until finally he came upon a bizarre man dressed in green, riding atop a carpet of some kind. A carpet of which he had never heard of before. for the man floated above the sinking sands and gnashing leevers.  
  
He soon departed from the man, learning of his business. Bombchus. The idea of blowing stuff up appealed to him, but alas, he held not a single rupee. He had no use of them before.  
  
He held the bombchu man's map close to his face. the desert sand blew viciously in his eyes. He hated sand. For it was all he knew there to be on the outside of the temple. sand and stone.  
  
He pressed on until finally, a pair of towers became visible in the distance. once he arrived there, he noticed a woman standing watch upon a tower above the steel gate. She appeared to be Nabooru, but he soon realized that this must be one of the other Gerudo. Knowing of his birthright to death, he hid behind a large stone cliff to the side.  
  
"Now, how can I get around this?" He questioned himself. But no sooner had he spoke, when another woman barreled up to the towers base on the other side.  
  
"Hurry up Avail! You're going to miss the party!"  
  
"I'm coming! Nobody ever comes through the desert anyway, why watch for intruders?"  
  
"Don't know. But I do know that it will be your head if you DON'T HURRY UP!"  
  
And with that, the woman leapt down from the tower. But Shikotsu noticed that upon her landing she shifted her momentum forward into a dash, as he was taught to do.  
  
"So that's why she was so strict about me doing it right. It does have its uses."  
  
With the guard gone, he had no trouble scaling the gate and hopping over. Once inside, he had to put his stealth skills to the test. The security was not what it should have been, however, for the women were frantically running around trying to get ready for the big festival. Many of which in elegant purple dresses covered with little shiny things around the waist. He found them quite amusing.  
  
He crept along the canyon wall until he came across a vast clearing in the canyon. He looked in awe at the fortress Nabooru had told him of. He never thought that he would get to see it.  
  
The fortress spanned across the width of the canyon wall, stretching deep into the ravine. As he stood there, a guard scurried by. He threw himself behind a small, wooden crate to his right. From this vantage, it appeared as if he would have a better view from the roof of the fortress.  
  
Looking to his left, around the crate, he saw a doorway. His curiosity got the better of him and he quickly proceeded in once the coast was clear.  
  
Once inside, walking down a long hallway, he noticed more easily the mud bricks that comprised the structure. He ran his hand along the gritty mortar between the bricks. He had assumed that they had used sand in much of their architecture from what Nabooru described. He was right.  
  
As he neared the end of the hall, he peeked around the corner just in case any guards were still on duty. Seeing no threat, he moved on. At the end of this hall to the left, there was some sort of kitchen. A large iron pot rested on a small fire stove, a wooden table in the middle of the room, several other pots and pans hanging on the walls next to some spears.  
  
He also noticed a pair of ramps on each side of the table. Each heading up, the left one to the outside, while the right led to an eerie black hall. He had guessed that the hall torch had gone out. He chose the right, his curiosity getting the better of him once more.  
  
The ramp was steep, yet their architects had somehow managed to mix some form of mortar into a grip. With this coating the incline, it was easy to climb.  
  
Once in the hall, he noticed that there was a torch, but the masonry made its flame hold only to its surrounding vicinity. All of the torches were like this. He had just now noticed.  
  
After wandering for a few minutes, he could hear the sounds of drums and flutes on the outside. In his surprise he rushed ahead and around a corner, nearly falling off of a ledge. Once his balance returned, he knew where the music was coming from.  
  
He saw two Gerudo near the crate that he had been at previously; one was playing a flute, the other a large drum of some kind. The once open canyon in front of the fortress now had a long wooden table set up. Two Gerudo were pulling a purple silk cover over it. Shocked at their efficiency, he watched as a pair of Gerudo rapidly placed the table with plates and bowls. Yet as soon as they finished their task, another pair wearing funny looking, tall, white hats covered the table with large platters and dishes.  
  
His mouth watered as the smells of roasted meat and wine flooded his senses. The fragrances too much to bear, he scaled up once more level to reach the roof. From there, he saw that they had already set pillows around the table for dinner.  
  
All of the Gerudo suddenly stopped and stood silent. The light tones of the flute rose above all else. He turned, following the other's heads. They were looking down the long canyon fading into the night, opposite the desert gate. His ear twitched when a faint report of hoofs echoed from the crevice.  
  
And as if planned out, each of the women dropped to their knees. Then a figure came into view from afar. It had to be Ganondorf. Why else would all of them act so?  
  
He saw Nabooru, also on her knees. But as the rider closed in, Nabooru raised her head and stood. She greeted the king, but they were too far away to hear. She then walked his horse to the banquet laid before him.  
  
As he dismounted, several younger Gerudo women greeted him. Each of them dressed in a somewhat smaller version of the dresses he had seen before. Ganondorf seemed pleased to see them. He did not know why.  
  
The man stood over all, each of the women hardly rising to his chest. He bore black leather armor coated in gems that seemed to shine from the torches. His bright red hair gave way to his cold yellow eyes.  
  
Soon, they were all seated around the table. Ganondorf sat at the middle of the side near the fortress. Nabooru sat opposite from him. When they finally began to feast, Ganondorf told them all of his recent activities. He had been to the lost woods a few days before. He spoke of a giant, magical tree that could speak. His story went cold when he revealed what he did to the tree. He had planted a large egg sack he found outside of the tree's "mouth." Of which hatched and laid siege upon the tree. Of how he laughed as the hatched creature forced itself into the tree.  
  
"And I shall return to the Deku tree once the parasite has hollowed him and his accursed stubbornness out. Maybe then He'll give me the stone. And tomorrow, I shall journey to the Hylian castle and "pledge" my allegiance to their king. but only until the Sacred Realm is within my grasp."  
  
The entire group began to laugh out loud, their drunkenness beginning to bear itself. After nearly an hour of his tales, their drinking, and feasting, Ganondorf stood up suddenly. He stood surprisingly well, considering his ale consumption. He turned, and walked towards the fortress, motioning several of the girls to follow. They stood, their faces red, balance of set, and staggered to him giggling the whole way. And with their departure, the more sober members of the group began to clean and put away the remnants of their feast.  
  
Shikotsu could only clench his fist at such vulgar, horrid acts.  
  
"How can one man be so cruel? To do such things?"  
  
His temples throbbed with anger when he thought of how the people must suffer. He nearly cried out, but remembering his "birthright," he had to keep hidden.  
  
Such a plan would of worked, had he of watched his footing on his way back into the dark halls of the fortress. He didn't notice the nights dew forming around him as he observed the festivities. He slipped on the wet brick, but when he caught himself upon the wall, he knocked a lone brick loose.  
  
It fell silently; time seemed to slow as he watched it plummet. He stood frozen as it hit the stone floor with a light click.  
  
"Maybe they didn't hear. " 


	3. You Can Run

You Can Run  
  
They did. Immediately three of the guards ran into the fortress on their way up to the intruder. Two others drew bows against him, loosing arrows onto the roof rapidly.  
  
He ducked into the nearest entrance, hoping that he would fare better on the inside. He sprinted round a corner, down a hall, retracing his steps to the kitchen and its second way outside.  
  
He made it to the ramp, but once he looked in he saw the three guards dash into the room and start up the ramp. He didn't stop. He dove into the air over the guards, latching onto a piece of fabric hanging on the wall between the two ramps. Once he had secured his position, he gripped his boomerang. He lashed it out at one of the guards.  
  
She didn't see the missile until it was too late. It connected to her neck with a crack. She fell to the floor with a thud, as his weapon span back around to his palm. By now another guard had leapt out to him, she too grabbing the cloth. It gave way under the stress, ripping the crest to the floor. Shikotsu landed without a sound. The girl hit her head on the table, knocking her out as well.  
  
He leapt back as to find the third's position, but she was gone. A slight wisp of air rushed by his ear. He ducked as fast as he could, as the silver blade sliced the air overhead. He span around with a kick to her feet, but she had already sidestepped and readied to swing again. She brandished a glaive.  
  
He had yet to receive training against one. She lunged at him with the blade held back. He dodged to her right, but the glaive came with her. It found a score on his right shoulder. His blood sprayed out onto the wall. He tackled her to the ground before she could strike again. His boomerang held flush against her neck, his legs pinning hers against the floor. He pulled his head back and smashed his to hers.  
  
He had a little trouble standing for a time, but he beat them without shedding their blood. But his wound flowed readily in their stead. He quickly threw a small bit of sand onto it and wrapped it with a piece, torn from his tunic.  
  
He made his way up the stairs. but only to find the guards waiting for him on the outside. He jumped against his right wall and then away from it, going over the women's blades and their heads. He didn't quite make the landing, but he recovered fast enough to keep running. He pulled two corners tight as he fled and lost them. But with the whole clan on the search for him he would have to lay low for a time.  
  
Deep within the fortress, during Shikotsu's escape, a guard took off down a hall, meeting Nabooru halfway.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Nabooru exclaimed.  
  
"A intruder ma'am!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"A young boy, he's evaded several of our sisters already."  
  
"Where was he last? Take me there!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the far side of the fortress, the intruder began scaling up the stone face. He had escaped his pursuers, and this seemed as the most logical place to hide. He ascended towards some form of lookout forged into the cliff itself.  
  
"Ha! They'll never find me there."  
  
Back inside, "Check the prison hold! He might try to hide there!"  
  
Shikotsu nearly fell when he saw the arrow land a couple of inches form his head. Sadly, he did fall when a sudden shot of pain rushed up his leg and back. The second arrow had found his outer left thigh. On his way down, he watched as more arrows bombarded his previous position.  
  
He had climbed near well the entire plateau, so the fall stung a little. But not as much had he of landed on the masonry. He felt the snap of wood under him, followed by fabric tearing, and finally onto something soft.  
  
His eyes rolled in his head from the fall, but mostly the landing. He could not recall ever being so dizzy. He recovered slowly, but it was okay. He was in a different area, below the fortress. A grotto of sort he reasoned.  
  
He found himself in a large room with stone pillars forming a circle each near the wall. There were funny little glowing things on the walls as well; odd, high-pitched tones rang in his ears.  
  
He immediately saw a spot without the spots, the exit. A set of stairs leading up into the structure he imagined. He didn't care, he wanted out. He took no more that two steps towards the stairs, when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement.  
  
He ducked back behind a pillar. Now, without his head spinning, he obtained a better look of the room. The glowing spots on the walls were candles. They covered the walls. Creating an aura around the limestone pillars. He could also hear clearer. The sounds of a woman's cries could be heard echoing through the room.  
  
He peaked around the pillar. In the center of the room, on a large circular mat of blankets and pillows, he saw Ganondorf "enjoying" the company of one of the young girls from before. He turned back around the pillar blushing; covering his nose from his near nosebleed. He almost screamed. But he regained his composure and began to hop from one pillar's flank to the next. He made it to the stairs, but while heading up them, the girl's cries stopped. He looked over his shoulder only to see Ganondorf's yellow eyes burning through the dim room. He dashed out the door at the top, slamming it shut.  
  
"Uh-oh..." He said as he leaned up against the door.  
  
He could feel Ganondorf's footsteps coming up the stairs. He tried to hold the door shut, but it only took one thrust to crash through the wooden door and send the boy against the wall. The boy reached round to his back, now lying in a heap of splintered timber. He pulled out a long sliver of the door from his back, covered with his blood and dust.  
  
Ganondorf emerged from the stairwell, his eyes focused on his prey, no sword or weapon in hand. But he didn't need one. He threw his long muscular arm toward him, Shikotsu rolled to the side just as Ganondorf's hand smashed into the wall, cracking multiple bricks.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes slowly moved over to the boy's. And when their eyes met, Shikotsu knew evil. Ganondorf dove and nearly crushed him. But Shikotsu was much faster that the giant, and he put it to good use.  
  
Shikotsu ran as never before on the way out. He could hear Ganondorf's thundering footsteps behind him. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped, but Shikotsu did not. He finally reached the outside, only to find Ganondorf waiting for him with several guards.  
  
His father stood there laughing, arms crossed as the guards rushed in. Shikotsu rolled to one side and hopped up to the first floors roof. He continued along the edge of the cliff. He hopped down to the ground and made a break for the gate. He saw the ladder used by the watch to get up there. He leapt as high as he could on the ladder and was on the top quickly. With all of the guards after him, he hadn't though of where to go next. He looked out to the desert.  
  
He didn't know if he could make the leap and still get up. but the guards had already started up the ladder. He took a quick breath, and stepped off the edge.  
  
The air rushed by him so quickly, but the fall felt so very slow. He could feel each beat of his heart pounding within. As the ground closed in, his instincts took over and he landed perfectly.  
  
As he took off into the desert, he looked back to see an archer standing upon the plateau opposite the tower. With that, she loosed the arrow.  
  
He couldn't see it in the dark, but she had made the shot clean. It soared on target, until finally hitting its mark.  
  
Shikotsu's body went limp in pain. He fell to his knees, as blood dripped into the sands. He tried to cry out in pain, but found he could not. The arrow saw to that. Everything slowly faded black; he fell forward, the arrow protruding from his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Nabooru...so very sor..."  
  
Everything faded into inky darkness. 


	4. A Woman's Tears

A Woman's Tears  
  
"Did you get him Nabooru?" Ganondorf called up to the tower.  
  
"Yes sir, I hit him." She said as she climbed down the ladder. "I shall dispose of the intruder in the desert."  
  
"No, Nabooru. You will bring him here, before me. I believe that he was my late son."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I looked him in the eyes while trying to apprehend him. He incapacitated three of your sisters at once. No other boy that young could do such things."  
  
Nabooru turned her head away, trying not to jump to conclusions. Her eye began to tear in the stress. She couldn't stand it.  
  
"Ganondorf! I...uh...I request permission to retrieve the boy before the leevers have their way with his corpse. If I bring back a body, I'd rather have it intact."  
  
"Granted."  
  
And with but that one word, she raced to the gate. Once through, she no longer held back her tears. The desert sands giving way her trail of mourning.  
  
As she speed over the sand, she prayed to the goddesses that it was not he. She saw the body lying in the sands. His legs and most of his arms covered by the blowing sands. She stood over him in horror. Her eyes followed the arrow's blood spattered shaft down to his neck, then to his face. It was Shikotsu. A crimson puddle of sand mingled with blood lay round his neck. All at once she cried out, breaking down.  
  
She knelt to him, pulling her own handiwork from his neck. She noticed once she had wiped her eyes that the arrow pierced the front. Though his blood loss was great, it was not that of a deathblow. She leaned down to his chest.  
  
"A...a...a heart beat! He's alive!" She cried out. Her tears now of joy and thankfulness; she tore off a piece of her clothing and bandaged his wound. But as she did so, she noticed all of his other wounds. His arms were lacerated, his pants torn from the arrows nicking him. He had a large gash on his back. She guessed that he had run into Ganondorf earlier, for none of her sisters attack with such force.  
  
She realized that she couldn't head back without corpse. So, she placed him on a nearby crate adjacent to one of the flags, and drew her knife. Knowing full well of how one can be attacked in the open and how leevers can ambush you.  
  
She closed her eyes, calmed her nerves, gripping the blade tightly. And without warning, she cut far up her arm and across her leg several times. She threw the knife down in pain, and began to tear her clothes while rolling in the sand. After a few moments, the screaming faded out and the sand settled. All that remained was Nabooru, lying on the sand perfectly still.  
  
It took her some time to get up. She had made her wounds deep, as would a leever. She stumbled to the boy, and gave him a swig of a blue potion. She raised her blade to his shirt, and cut the upper right sleeve off.  
  
"Now to get you out of sight..." She moaned.  
  
She pried the wooden crate open with the blood stained dagger. Once the panel was off, she set him inside and covered the opening. After her deed was done, she began to limp back to the gate.  
  
Nearly there, several of her sisters came running out to her. They couldn't see where the screaming was coming from through the forming sand storm. But when their eyes lay upon her torn clothes and open wounds, they understood.  
  
"Nabooru, what happened!?! Are you all right? We heard screams." They gasped out of breath.  
  
"Le...leever...Ganondorf..." She passed out from the loss of blood. She had made the cuts too deep.  
  
The guards grabbed hold of her before she fell. They rushed her back to the fortress, in hopes she would recover...  
  
Nearly an hour after Nabooru had left him, the potion took effect...his eyes opened only to find a wooden prison. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember what had happened, as he examined his odd surroundings. He didn't remember anything after the arrow.  
  
"An arrow," he thought as he found a whole in his throat. The wound was still open but not bleeding. He stuck his finger inside in curiosity, but he the pain returned a hundred fold. He fell back into the panel sealing the crate, knocking it open. His eyes focused in the dark, but it didn't help any.  
  
He opened his mouth to scream in pain, but nay a sound did he make. His eyes opened wide in shock, rising to his knees. He kept trying to speak again and again, but it was too late. The arrow had punctured his voice box, severing his vocal chords. His wrapped his hands around his throat in disbelief. His eyes began to tear.  
  
Nabooru awoke the next day, lying in a bed next to a chair. Sitting in it was Ganondorf, fast asleep. She threw the covers off and swung her legs over the bedside. She noticed in his hand was the sleeve she had cut off of Shikotsu's tunic. She sat there for some time, gathering her thoughts. She remembered Shikotsu alone in the crate and hoped that he would recover enough to get home. She would be there soon enough, for on a table by the door, lay a blue potion half used. She had guessed that her sisters had given it to her. Her bleeding had stopped, with no infections visible.  
  
Ganondorf began to stir; she threw together a story in her head. He woke soon enough, glad to see her up.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, I did not. My thoughts dwelled on your injuries. They seem better."  
  
Her mind filled with disgust for him. He was nay worried about her. He only wanted to know about the boy. But she replied just the same.  
  
"Thank you sir. I am feeling better, but aren't you here for my report?"  
  
"Ah, sharp as ever." He chuckled.  
  
"I arrived too late. The leevers had gotten to him already. All that was left was shreds of his tunic and a mangled skeleton. But when I reached down to retrieve this fabric, they returned. I killed two, but a third came up from behind me. I did my best to escape..."  
  
"I see." He said as he held up the cloth. "But was it "him" I wonder. My son."  
  
"Wasn't he kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes, that little stain got away before I could get rid of him."  
  
"He seemed about the right age...how old would he be? Ten? Eleven?"  
  
"Thirteen, in three days at twilight."  
  
Her eyes opened with surprise in that he remembered the very night that the "little stain" was born. 


	5. Eyes Have Words Too

Eyes Have Words Too  
  
He walked for what seemed to be days, deep into the desert. He saw the bombchu guy in the distance, but paid him no heed.  
  
He soon came upon a strange stone alter of some kind. He found an entrance, leading down inside. He didn't really care where it went. Any place was great, as long as he got out of the accursed sand storm.  
  
While inside, he wondered at how he missed this on the way to the fortress. As he descended the cold stairs, he heard a bizarre scratching noise. He had heard it before in the Spirit Temple, but he couldn't remember. He found a small torch in the dark and managed to light it. But no sooner did the flame light, then a gold skulltula leapt off of the wall at the unsuspecting youth.  
  
He knew that screaming would do him no good, or work in general. So, he sidestepped the beast and drew his boomerang.  
  
While the monster was still stunned, he climbed the stairs back up and into the sands. When he reached the top, he wondered if there was a way to get on top of the rocks. He eventually found a ramp, giving him a better view of the land. He saw that through the now dying sand storm, there was a way back to the desert colossus. He hopped down and took off.  
  
He sighed as he entered between the stone cliffs. He took his time, knowing full well he was now safe. The area leevers didn't grow very large due to the sacred soil mixed with the sand. As he pressed on, he saw some cracks in the cliff face he had hadn't before. It was strange, because he had been around here often. Maybe he had just never paid attention.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, he was more curious than suspicious. So, naturally, he investigated. He ran his fingers along the cracks, trying to find where and why the face was in such a condition.  
  
He found a hollow spot near the bottom. He wondered if he could break it. But not having anything explosive, he ran over to the temple. He knew that bomb flowers grew in certain spots in there. Once he found one. He pried it out with his boomerang and sprinted out to the cliff.  
  
He didn't know why he was so desperate to get in, but it definitely was not all by his attempts. The bomb flower's fuse had run out before he got there, but it didn't go off until he had placed the flower and moved away.  
  
The plant detonated with a mighty blast. The settling sand and rock debris gave way to a dark cave back into the plateau. He felt some strange force pulling at him to go inside. He didn't resist in the slightest. He walked for far too long to still be within the plateau. This was just an ordinary cave, wasn't it? He would have been out the other side of the plateau by now. But he kept on walking.  
  
A warm glow began to shine around him as he entered a seemingly endless room. The walls gave way to thin fountains with an endless night behind them. A shrine rested in the midst of the room. A large triangle with three smaller ones in it was painted on the floor just in front of some pool of some kind.  
  
He stepped up to the pool, but as soon as he touched the triangles on the floor, they began to glow. A high chime echoed out of nowhere, followed by a giggle. And without warning, a woman sprung out from the pool, though it was only three of four inches deep.  
  
A woman yes, but she was no Gerudo. Her light, pale skin shone in the light. She was somewhat dressed in vines. They where all over her body, even parts of her hair. "Welcome, prince Shikotsu," the woman said with a grin.  
  
He stood there not moving a muscle; his eyes wide open.  
  
"You're wondering how I know your name, aren't you? I know everything about you, and even why you cannot reply, you poor child. I am the great fairy of magic. I have come to end your suffering, dear child. I can heal your wounds, but I can also give you back the ability to speak, if you wish me to."  
  
A smirk slid across his face in disbelief. He realized that she wasn't kidding. Half hoping she would do what she spoke of; he nodded yes to her.  
  
She lifted her hands above her head gently, a small purple sphere of light appeared above his head. From it sounded the voices of the goddesses. The chime from the fairy's arrival returned. A melody so sweet and pure, his eyes began to tear. The fairy lowered her arms slowly, and as she did, the light lowered to Shikotsu's head. It passed through his eyes causing them to glow in the same violet hue...He stood there stiff as the magic pulsed through his body and mind, unable to move.  
  
"My work here is done. Now whenever you look into one's eyes, you can speak to that person, but without a sound...Farwell, young prince."  
  
After her act was done, she sank back into the pool, giggling all the way.  
  
Shikotsu's body relaxed, he stepped over to the pool and gazed into his own reflection. He appeared the same, the wound still bore itself in his neck, but his eyes glowed a light purple. He turned, and walked to the cave entrance, shaking his head.  
  
"At least my neck doesn't hurt anymore." He thought to himself. Once he stepped out of the cave, the rubble and debris from the bomb, started to rattle and move. They piled up and reformed the rock face that was there earlier. He really didn't know what to think.  
  
After realizing that it was getting dark again, he ran over to the temple to see if Nabooru had arrived. He stopped short of the entryway, trying to think of how to explain. He looked to his side, seeing a guay.  
  
He wondered. "Will the fairy's spell only work on people? If it'll even work at all."  
  
He tuned to his side, facing the perched fowl. He focused his eyes on the bird. He stood there for what seemed to be forever. Not moving, not thinking, only doubting. He scoffed at the notion. But when he flinched to turn away...  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
The voice rang in his head, clear as day. He froze, thinking that someone discovered him. He span around to his flank, only to see the empty desert.  
  
"What's wrong with you boy? I'm over here."  
  
His eyes crept to the stone the bird was perched on. It sat there, flustered, flapping its wings.  
  
"There you go! Here I am. Now, what did you want?"  
  
The bird's voice so clear, yet there was nary a sound. He walked up to the fowl reluctantly.  
  
"A...are you talking to me?" He said, or at least he thought he did.  
  
"Why of course boy. Now, what do you want?" The bird asked impatiently. "Why did you summon me?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry. I just wanted to see if I could speak with you."  
  
"???" The bird cocked his head in confusion. "I'll never understand your kind. But it was interesting to actually speak with one for a change."  
  
And with that, he flew off cawing out his farewell.  
  
Alone Shikotsu stood there. His own head cocked the side, with a sweat drop sliding down his temple. "Well, I guess I can speak again..."  
  
Shaking his head once more, he proceeded inside. He hoped onto the elevator, and headed to Nabooru's chambers. He pushed the door open with a light creak. He didn't see anyone.  
  
He stepped in, closing the door behind. He ventured to the window, but before he made it there, he heard a faint voice from the shadows.  
  
"Kid, you're alright. Good. I had hoped that you would make it here."  
  
It was Nabooru. He would of given her a hug, but he looked in fear at her torn clothes and bloody bandages.  
  
He gazed into her eyes, nearly crying, lowering his head to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong kid? Are you all right?"  
  
He looked up once more, crying this time. She stumbled back...as a voice seemed to echo in her mind, coming from all directions.  
  
"What!?! Who's there? Were are you?" She cried as she desperately looked around the room. A look of fear came across her face.  
  
"Nabooru, calm down. It's me, Shikotsu."  
  
Her fear now turned to wonder as she looked at him. His eyes glowed a bizarre violet. He stared back, with eyes full of such expression, sadness, and magic. 


	6. All Shall Be Known

All Shall Be Known  
  
The two conversed for nearly an hour, all with nary a word.  
  
Over this time, Nabooru learned of how her young prince tracked her to the fortress, his adventure, what he learned, his injuries, and how he came across such a gift. Most anything and everything there was to be told, he did so tell.  
  
But following all of is tales, were hers. From her dinner with Ganondorf, to her pursuit of the "mysterious intruder." She cried as she told him it was her that pierced his throat. He didn't really seem to care. He was better off now anyway.  
  
Nabooru had yet to figure out why a being such as the great fairy would grant him with such a gift. The two experimented with his new ability for a few minutes, testing the potential.  
  
They discovered that when he gazed into another's eyes, he could converse with them; whether the subject spoke or not. This link between minds did not break when he looked away, but only when he wished it to do so. He eyes did not lose the light glow however. But it only happened when he held the link.  
  
Much to Nabooru's discomfort, he found that he could amplify his "voice" as much as he wanted. She fell to the ground, holding her head in pain as he did so. This was his equivalent of screaming. He also learned how to multiply the voices and change how they sounded. These voices, ranging from his lone, soft voice to dozens of low growls were enough of which to drive one over the edge.  
  
After exhausting his new abilities, she sat him down, for now they had a more important topic to "discuss."  
  
"Now Shikotsu, I know you did not mean harm in what you did. But now that Ganondorf knows you still breathe, he will search this world day and night for you. And he may start here."  
  
"But why here?"  
  
"Ganondorf always did suspect me of treachery. And now he has a reason to search the temple. He will not pass this opportunity."  
  
"Then I'll hide from him. It's not that bad. I can disappear around here, you know that."  
  
A grin slid across her face as she remembered a time hence past. When Shikotsu was a small child, barely an infant. He vanished deep within the temple. Nabooru spent two days searching for him, only to find him with in the chest containing the reflect shield, asleep. "It's not that simple kid. Ganondorf possesses magic and enchantments we cannot fully realize. One day you shall, but he can use such to hunt you down if you are near. You must travel far from here. You must not be found."  
  
"Magic? Like the great fairy's'?"  
  
"Yes. Every male Gerudo gains mystic abilities into his adulthood. Mainly due to only one male being born once every hundred years. They become as sorcerers as to live to such an age."  
  
"But that's not the case with me is it?"  
  
"You are right there, kid. You are the only known second born male in all of Gerudo history, within the hundred-year time line anyway. But that is no reason why you should not inherit the power."  
  
Their discussion went on till dawn. Weighing the balance in whether he should leave or stay. He finally agreed to leave, not wanting to cause his mentor any more pain.  
  
She led him down to the base of the colossus. She spoke of a parting gift. Other than his renewed speech, he had never received a gift before.  
  
She walked around the far right side, up to a sand brick wall. She raised her hand to a brick and pressed. It gave way under force, and with it, a large section of the wall slide back and to the side. Giving way to a long dark hall, similar to those in the Gerudo fortress. She held a Deku stick to a lit torch gaining the flame. She then journeyed into the dark.  
  
Alone he waited, not knowing what to do or to expect. He sat, legs crossed. Nary a move did he make from the entrance, until from out the dark came a sudden, "WILL YOU GET IN HERE ALREADY!?!"  
  
He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall to the now faint torch.  
  
"There you are! I was wondering why you hadn't come."  
  
She stood in front of a large wooden chest near the back of an empty room. She held in her hand an item of some kind, wrapped in an old tan cloth. She handed it to him with a smile.  
  
"This was given to me by my mother long ago, her mother gave it to her and in turn hers. She said to give it to one who I believe deserves it. So, I'll give it to you."  
  
"???"  
  
He unwrapped it slowly. Pulling the cloth away, he held an ancient Gerudo rank guard. It was made of black Dodongo leather with several emeralds embedded into the front. It reminded him of what Ganondorf's armor looked like.  
  
"It belonged to the first of our kings. I was told its worth is that enough to buy the Hylian castle two times over. It has been hidden away here for so long that even the Gerudo legends of it died."  
  
He stared at it in shock; now knowing he was holding something so valuable. Nabooru took it from his hand and placed it on his right shoulder. She fastened the strap round his chest and back. Once she had it fastened, drew yet another parcel from the chest. This one, she unwrapped.  
  
It was another piece of black leather. She told him that this was an attachment to the guard. It had several steel clasps on it. She said that they were what held its former owner's weapons. She did not have those.  
  
She showed him how the two fit together. While doing so, she told him of its importance.  
  
"This was the original insignia or the Gerudo. To bear black leather on one side was to pledge loyalty to the king of the thieves. My mother never told me why. They just did. As you can see, this guard has three emeralds. One for the alliance once held with the Zora, one for the Deku, and one for the Hylians. The ancient Gerudo never really got along with the Gorons from what I can tell."  
  
He examined his new attire while listening, and during, he found that one set of the clasps held his boomerang perfectly. He didn't have to tie it to his belt any more. He thought from how it looked, that there would be a sheath on it for a sword. But the even the clasps were far to wide spread to hold a sword.  
  
"Hey, kid. If you are going out into Hyrule, then you might want a new wardrobe as well. I don't think I can help any; all I have are girl's clothes. But it's just a thought."  
  
"I can manage." He said with a grin. "After all, we're thieves, right?"  
  
Back on the outside, Nabooru had her last walk with her "son" before saying farewell. He walked to the center of the two pillars in front of the colossus, while she stood in the doorway of the temple. He turned to her and nodded his head goodbye. She nodded to him as the desert sands picked up and he slowly vanished from view.  
  
He was on his own now.  
  
No sooner had he left, than several riders appeared in the distance.  
  
"Well, there's Ganondorf, seeking his son..." 


	7. A Child's Terror

A Child's Terror  
  
Near the river, along a thin grassy bank, soft footsteps could be heard in the night. These were followed by the sounds of up heaving soil and a sudden flicker of violet light.  
  
Shikotsu ran, away from the river's edge, into the field; trying to escape the horrors he saw.  
  
He fell to the ground as a mangled, decayed hand erupted form the soil and latched onto his ankle. His eyes filled with terror as he witnessed the stalchild pull its way free from the earth. He kicked at the beast desperately, tearing its arm off in so doing.  
  
His flight across the grass seemed as to lead him into a nightmare. No matter where he ran, the terra exploded with rotting corpses, all after him this night.  
  
He came upon a small stonewall stretching across some distance of the field. He leapt at the wall, throwing his arms over the crown of the barrier, and pulled himself up. He stood there, breathing heavily as he watched a mass of the horrors lurch towards him.  
  
He gazed into the glowing yellow eyes of one closest; he dove into the mind of the beast, his eyes now glowing as well. He could feel the ire within the beast's mind, its evil; seemed as it were trying to corrupt his. He could make out screaming, children's screams.  
  
He nary could believe what it was saying. Nor could he reason with it. For they wanted him to join them, for they were once as he was, a child. His eyes began to tear as he thought of how many innocents died from such evil. He knew of what they did to the children; how they had slaughtered them.  
  
He closed his eyes, telling the nearing creature the he would nay. He scanned the field. His conversation with the stalchild seemed to have summoned more of them. He did not know how, nor would he ask. He merely reached to his flank and clasped his boomerang.  
  
He hurled the timber as never before, thoughts pulsing of his own survival and vengeance for their victims. It stuck the one he had spoken with first, breaking its neck and continuing round its arc to the next, driving itself deep into its side. He didn't want to but he had to retrieve the weapon. He jumped form the wall and shot forward at the beast, now clawing at its impalement. He slammed into the creature, knocking it to the ground in a distorted heap. He drew his weapon once again and loosed it at another, this one seeming to be a more recent victim. For once his boomerang imbedded itself in its chest, a fine crimson mist sprayed from it.  
  
He fought long into the night, destroying as many as he could, but they overcame him eventually. He lay on the grass wet from the night's dew, bleeding, gasping for air. The stalchildren round him, he thought he could hear laughing.  
  
He saw the others fall back as a stalchild, easily several times the size of the others, stepped forward out of the soil at his feet. It drew its arm back as to strike, letting a grin slip across its rotted face. He closed his eyes as the sun rose to his side.  
  
He thought he had lay there long enough to grow moss. Not knowing if death was a mere feeling of rest or if it bore any sting at all. He opened his eyes, only to see the rising sun, his savior. He nay did move as he pondered his attackers retreat. He watched the sunrise as if it were his first, for it could have been his last.  
  
He stood once his strength returned, but by this time his hunger had grown substantially. He limped to the wall nearby, and saw what he thought was a fort of some sort. Once he got closer to the structure, he could hear the neighing of horses. He had heard of a ranch, but did not know of where it was at the time. He made it inside easily, for there was nay a gate or any form of guard.  
  
After passing by a couple wooden doors, he stumbled into an open pasture of some kind, finally resting upon a wooden crate to his left. A large tree shaded him, while numerous cuccos pecked the earth at his feet. A tall fence enclosed a vast grassy expanse, and nearly a score of horses. A wide, dusty track of some kind circled the outside of the fence, with still some grass on the outside of that. He thought it simply for racing. A towering windmill rested in the far back of the area, and a door at its base.  
  
As he got his bearings, a young girl ventured up to his side unnoticed. He jumped to his feet when he heard a faint giggle. But her giggle turned to a gasp as his blood trickled down his chest and legs. A small puddle bore itself on the crate where he had sat. "Mister, you need help. You're hurt," she said nearly crying.  
  
He knelt before he and gazed into her eyes. He told her not to be afraid; this was how he talked to people. He explained what happened, and asked if she could help him. Her youth allowed her to understand without much difficulty, unlike an adult.  
  
"My daddy left early this morning to deliver milk, but he will be back anytime now." She nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, I'm sorry. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Shikotsu. And your name is?"  
  
"Malon, sir. And my daddy's name is Talon." She said, bowing and giving small curtsey.  
  
He smiled and stepped back on his left foot. He lifted his right arm to his lower chest and gave a small bow in response.  
  
She led him to a door near the entrance to the ranch, and invited him in. She prepared a table for him and pulled out his seat, asking him to sit.  
  
"Those stalchild are really scary aren't they, mister Shi-kote-sue? I ran into them when I was little, but daddy saved me."  
  
"Wow. Your daddy sounds like a really good guy."  
  
"He is! But he's really bad about sleeping while working." She said smiling.  
  
He leaned back in the chair, trying to save his energy. Another puddle had formed beneath him.  
  
"Does Talon keep any potions around, Malon?" He said, holding onto what little consciousness he had left.  
  
She quickly nodded and ran up a flight of stairs behind him. She returned shortly holding a glass bottle.  
  
"Daddy keeps this around just in case there is an accident out with the horses. But I don't know how to use it."  
  
"That's. okay Malon. Just give me some to drink, and. put a little on a bandage. I'll take care of the rest. " His breaths had become short and unsteady while she was away.  
  
She lifted the bottle to his mouth, tilting it back. Shikotsu raised his hand to the bottle, sipping at the red fluid. He didn't drink very much before his breathing grew stronger.  
  
"Is this right, mister Shi-kote-sue?" She said worried, pulling the bottle back.  
  
"Yes, very good Malon. Thank you."  
  
She smiled, showing a hint of pride; she then headed for a cabinet back in the corner of the room, setting the bottle down on the way.  
  
No sooner had she brought the dressings to him; then the door opened.  
  
"Daddy! You're back." She called out, dropping the gauss at Shikotsu's feet, and running up to the man.  
  
"Hello Malon. Oh, and who in tarnation is this?" He said as he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.  
  
"This is mister Shi-kote-sue, daddy. He was hurt by the stalchildren last night. I've been helping him."  
  
Talon set his daughter down after walking up to the table, but by this time Shikotsu had risen to his feet.  
  
"Greetings, sir Talon. I am Shikotsu."  
  
"WHAT'N TARNATION!?! HIS EYES ARE GLOW'N!"  
  
"Daddy, this is how he talks to people, the child said smiling." The child said as she pulled on his pant leg. "Don't worry about it. He's really nice, but he's hurt."  
  
"Well, okay. If you say so."  
  
Shikotsu stood there grinning, scratching the back of his head, with a large sweat drop down the side of his face.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've just never heard of anyone who spoke through eyes before. Now then, let's see about those wounds."  
  
He sat Shikotsu down once more and removed his torn, bloodstained tunic.  
  
"Malon, don't look." He said shocked, covering his daughter's eyes with his palm. "Go upstairs and get ready for dinner. We'll be having a third place at the table as well."  
  
After she had gone up the steps, Talon sat down aside Shikotsu.  
  
"You say stalchildren did this to you?" He asked as he unrolled the gauss and sprinkled it with the potion. "Did you get cornered or something? To get such gashes, one must of gotten right up to you."  
  
"No, sir. I fought back."  
  
"Now why on earth would you do that? If you kill one, it will just be replaced."  
  
"I spoke with one while they advanced me."  
  
"???"  
  
"My speech isn't limited to just us. I can speak with creatures as well."  
  
Talon only nodded as he raised the boy's arms and began to bandage him, "Yes, go on."  
  
"They are the remains of children. Those murdered by other stalchildren, given that false life shone to us through their mutilated corpses. It spoke to me saying that they only wanted for me to join them. Yet they attack so viciously once close enough. I lost count of how many I destroyed. I couldn't stand the thought of their evil going unpunished. They would of killed me, but the all disappeared."  
  
"Did the sun rise?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know? Is that why?"  
  
"Yup. They hate sunlight. It hurts them I believe. But no matter, I'm just glad you made it kid. No one ever fights with them, just runs away."  
  
"It might of helped if I had a sword or something. I only had my boomerang, but one of the scarechildren broke it."  
  
"That's too bad, kid. Do you have another?"  
  
"No, but I can make one; I've done it before."  
  
The two talked for some time, but when Malon came downstairs. Shikotsu grabbed his tunic and got dressed. Talon showed Shikotsu where he could wash the blood off and proceeded to help Malon with diner.  
  
The day went by quickly for Talon. Shikotsu had insisted on helping around the ranch in return for the aid and meal. Such chores ranged from milking the cows, to feeding the cuccos, and even delivering milk to the castle. Malon decided to go with them.  
  
Shikotsu and Talon walked along side of the horse, while Malon sat in the wagon. When they entered the town, Talon pointed out where everything was and explained how he provided milk for the people.  
  
They continued along a road leading to a rather tall gate. It reminded him of the one near the Gerudo fortress. Only he could see several ways around this one. But he didn't question Talon about it.  
  
At the gate, Talon waved to one of the guards. Shikotsu lowered his head, hoping the guard wouldn't care. The guard saw the boy, knowing he wasn't a regular, and questioned Talon about him. Talon only said that he had acquired some help. The guard merely shrugged his shoulders and motioned to have the gate opened.  
  
Shikotsu had never seen such a structure. Its size seemed as if it would dwarf the dessert colossus. Again he noticed weaknesses in its construction. While Talon dropped off the milk, Shikotsu wandered around. He couldn't go in. Well, not right now anyway, but still his curiosity got the best of him. He peeked his head into a drain from a pool on the interior court. He didn't see much, but he knew that this could be useful.  
  
His eyes darted to his left as he heard Talon's footsteps coming. He pulled back from the drain, and hopped onto a large stone block, sitting casually. Talon rounded the corner of the wagon, and asked if he was ready.  
  
The three set off once more, yet now, Talon carried a gold rupee in his hand. Shikotsu had seen them before; such rupees could be found within the spirit temple's treasures. Talon seemed surprised at how they had just handed him so much money.  
  
That night, back at the ranch; Talon, Malon, and Shikotsu all sat down around a table covered with food. Talon had gone all out and spent every last rupee on them. Malon got a new dress, while Talon got a new saddle. Shikotsu declined from Talon's shopping spree. He didn't want to spend his friend's money.  
  
But Talon wouldn't take no for an answer. He had slipped a couple of reds into a knapsack the prepared for him. Within it was a red potion for his wounds, some Dodongo meat, the rupees, and some extra gauss.  
  
After supper, Shikotsu gave his leave. He could see Malon out of the corner of his eye, waving. Talon stood aside her.  
  
"Just run next time!" He called out to the kind traveler and skilled Gerudo they never knew. 


	8. Dark Skies, Blue Waters

Dark Skies, Blue Waters  
  
A thundering crash echoed out of the heavens; a blinding shot razed the land. A halo of rain could be seen sweeping across Hyrule field.  
  
This halo found its way to a young boy walking along a worn pass. He winced as the droplets seeped into his wounds.  
  
A blaze of light and deafening blow from the skies showed the boys face.  
  
It was Shikotsu, on his way from Talon's. He had started off in hopes of getting to a village Talon told him about. Kakariko, as it was called. He didn't quite understand where it was; all he knew was that there was a long set of stairs leading up into a plateau.  
  
He got accustomed to the pain soon enough. He was waterlogged anyway; far beyond reason to hurry anymore. So continued along the side of the now muddy path.  
  
He was not worried about being attacked this time. He reasoned that the monsters probably would flee from the storm. He was wrong.  
  
He froze in place as the all too familiar sound of sod tearing and earth shifting filtered through the rain.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see that which he prayed not to.  
  
He desired to see the scenery, just not when he was running for all he's worth. He passed by the castle, but he found the drawbridge to be sealed. He came across the entrance to Gerudo valley eventually. Not particularly wanting to have a family reunion.  
  
South of Gerudo valley's entrance, a set of large, stone pillars appeared, with stone similar to those which enclosed castle town.  
  
Once he reached the nearest, he found that there was a ladder to the crest of the barrier. He scaled it without difficulty, unlike the scarechildren unearthing right behind him.  
  
He leapt down to the interior of the enclosure. Steel gates forged between the pillars. He found a roadway heading away from the field. And since the scarechildren seemed to be unable to pursue, it seemed worth a walk. He left the beasts clawing at him through the fence, some cutting their own arms off.  
  
He proceeded down the shallow canyon, ending up at a vast expanse similar to the field. Except this one was blue. He walked forward, awestruck, for he had never before laid eyes on such.  
  
Before him lay Lake Hylia. Its crystal clear waters giving way to minuscule ripples, seeming to pull at his soul.  
  
He ventured down to the fluid's edge; passing by more pillars like the gate. He knelt down and gazed into his likeness. His violet eyes, highlighted by the full moon's soft glow, reflected from the lagoon.  
  
A chill shot up his back and neck as he sank his hand into the water. He closed his eyes seeming as if a dream. He smiled, rose to his feet, and shook the chill from his flank.  
  
He was so preoccupied with the lake; he missed the blue tektite behind him. It leapt into the air, thrusting at the boy. He flew forward over the water, now realizing the current situation.  
  
He landed face first in the water; a chill like no other, nay to mention reopening his wounds. He just floated there for a few seconds before he started to sink, thinking...  
  
"Ow."  
  
He looked around, now at the bottom of the lake. Aside him laid varied rupees of size and color, around him small fish. And above him, on the water's surface hopped the insect that sent him there.  
  
His breath grew short as he kicked off of the bottom, smacking into the creature. He swam over to the bank, and climbed out just as the tektite landed another attack behind him.  
  
He readied his newly carved boomerang and fell back slowly, luring his assailant onto the bank as well. And once the beast was, he fired, striking its massive red eye. The insect froze, stunned from the blow. He rushed in, picking his weapon off the ground at his target's feet. He flipped the boomerang round, wielding it as if a knife. And with a single might thrust, he drove it deep into the creature's eye. He kept driving it in, nearly to his elbow, before he withdrew.  
  
A high shrill filled the air as the tektite fell before Shikotsu in a lifeless heap. Momentarily, it degenerated into the soil leaving several red rupees behind.  
  
After wiping the insect's entrails off of his boomerang and arm, and collecting his reward, he noticed an odd looking house of sort; it was built on a ledge overlooking the lake.  
  
He followed the hill up to the building. He came upon a small wooden sign at the door, but he didn't read it. All he read was the other sign. The one on the door saying.  
  
"Out. Be back in three days. Leave milk shipment inside door." A grin came across Shikotsu's face, as he turned the handle. It was unlocked yes, but it was far from empty.  
  
For once inside he saw things of which he could nay describe. He soon became familiar with the structure. From the stuffed fish on the walls, to the funny looking thingy in the tank in the corner.  
  
The worst was when he was exploring near the pool. He lost his footing and slipped in, but this didn't matter at the time. For below him, at the bottom, through the murky water, he saw several rupees. He fetched the deepest breath he could, and dove. He couldn't help but grin as he grabbed the money. He had all but one, which was at the other side.  
  
He swam over to it, but as he reached for it, a patch of murky water faded out. He looked up, seeing a few off-white triangles flash by. He focused on the water there.  
  
His eyes began to glow in the water. He could hear a faint growl within him. Then, without waning, the murky water cleared as a giant white shark lunged forward at him, bearing its teeth. Shikotsu's panic rang in the great fish's head...  
  
"EEP!"  
  
Shikotsu launched off the bottom, cutting a funnel through the water up to the surface, except he did nay stop there. He erupted from the pool, kicking and wailing his arms, sending a white spray after him. And before he realized it, he was crouching on one of the rafters far above the floor, panting, and clenching his boomerang.  
  
His eyes still glowed. He could hear the faint growl again; Shikotsu kept quiet. The growl shifted to a light chuckle, then it called out to him...  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha!! That was great! Hoo! Boy... I haven't gotten a scare like that from someone for years!"  
  
Shikotsu dropped from the rafter and walked up to the water's edge.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" He said, as his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Me. The thing that you thought was going to eat you. You should nary have worried though. I'm caged in down here. I couldn't have gotten you anyway."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you are."  
  
"Hey come on down here. I won't bite. Ha ha ha! No, but seriously I won't."  
  
Shikotsu stood there, wondering if the beast was being honest...  
  
"Now see? I'm not dangerous." The shark said as Shikotsu floated down, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"So you are caged. But why attack me?"  
  
"Felt like it. Besides, that old kook up there never lets me out anymore."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The funny-looking old guy that owns this house. He found me in the lake when I was just the size of a cucco. Speaking of which, he was supposed to go and get some of those. Some experiment of feeding habits I think. Anyway, he raised me in this pool. He used to release me into the lake. But I ate...hey where are you going?"  
  
"I need to breath..." he called out as he rose to the top again.  
  
"Hey, kid. Why don't you go get a Zora tunic? With one of those, you'd be able to stay and talk."  
  
"A what?" Shikotsu said as he sank back down, and sat on a small crate at the bottom. "A Zora tu..."  
  
"Tunic." The shark interrupted him. "They are made out of Zora scales. With one on, you can breath underwater. The professor had one. But he had it made into that robe he wears now. So you can't use that one..."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Shikotsu. A Gerudo."  
  
"Hi. I don't have a name. The professor calls me something, but I can't understand him as well as you. You'll have to tell me how you can do it sometime. Not to mention why your eyes glow."  
  
"It's a long story. I will tell you sometime, but until then, I think I'll get one of those tunics. It will make talking to you much easier. I'll come back in a little while okay? Hey, how about I call you..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. We can decide that later. It was nice meeting someone new for a change. See you later Shikotsu..."  
  
Shikotsu pushed off once more, bobbing up to the surface. He pulled himself from the pool, worn out from keeping his breath for so long.  
  
He waited for a few minutes as the first rays of sunlight broke through the window and cracks in the walls. He rose to his feet from the table he had been resting at and headed off into the new days light. 


	9. Sorry?

Uhhhh...uhm...pardon the.not writing. My friend Scott and I were kinda set back with a giant case of laziness, writer's block, and school. I hate those giant cases of school. Bleh. So, we'll actually be getting back to this story sometime soon, possibly over the Christmas break. I've got to start writing some new sections! Like the new secret sections that no one knows about...*glances around nervously*  
  
So there you go...this story will continue. Hopefully soon. Maybe I can type a chapter or two by the 17th. I hope. ^^;;  
  
-Ryu-sama and Kurocyn 


	10. Update of Doom!

Ok people. Here's the scoop on this seemingly forgotten story.

My co-author and I have been quite busy. College for me, new year of high school for him, as well as sports and his girlfriend and also creating ideas for our other story.

I have a couple of chapters on the way, I just need to verify a few things with my co-author before I can put them up.

Things are going to change a tad. Link is going to be in this for sure. Shikotsu's about 3 years older than he is. But they'll meet, and quite soon.

Just wanted to let you know this story isn't dead...just in the works, still. I'll post the first chapter, which you should all recognize if you've played the game. Then I'll delete my endless amount of apologies... ;;

See you all later!

-Ryu-sama (aka Shikyo) and Kurocyn


	11. Link's Awakening

...Darkness...the night sky, filled with storm clouds and lightning...a drawbridge opens, and the sound of hooves on stone could be heard...A young girl in purple robes rides a white, majestic stallion, an olive-skinned, white haired woman with red eyes holds the reigns, driving them away from the bridge. A fierce-looking man with dark skin and flaming red hair stops his black mount in front of a young boy. The boy looks shocked...the man raises his hand...and...!  
  
Link shivered and rolled onto his side, but he remained asleep.  
  
"Hello, Link! Wake up! ...Great Deku Tree...talk...Link..."  
  
The annoying voice pestered him, only half-heard in his sleepy state. Link simply rolled over to ignore it.  
  
"Hey! C'mon! ...lazy boy?!?" the voice screeched, and something small and light kept bouncing on Link's back. He decided to appease the intruder and sat up, yawning. He turned towards his door and let his legs swing freely from his bed, and the voice turned out to be a fairy.  
  
"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"  
  
Link nodded once, awed because the protector of the forest wanted to meet him. He walked outside, and caught a glimpse of Saria charging toward his house. She waved and obviously wanted to talk. Link decided to show off and turned his back on the ladder from his tree home, back-flipping to the ground below, landing perfectly.  
  
"Wow, a fairy! You're finally a Kokiri now!" Saria said, giggling. Link told her of his summons. "Oh, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It must really important! Maybe he has a gift for you! Hurry, go see him, and I'll wait right here!"  
  
Link dashed off to head to the Great Deku Tree...only to be stopped by the biggest loser of them all, Mido.  
  
"Stop right there, Link! You can't go and see the Great Deku Tree without a sword and shield!" Mido growled. Link frowned at him, and left wordlessly to find what he needed. He knew that shields cost money, about 40 rupees, from the shop in their village. So he took a look around to gather up some cash. He knew that the other kids lost money in bushes and in the tall grass, so he gathered a few green rupees here and there. He also found a couple of blue rupees scattered around, one behind Mido's house (great hiding spot, idiot!), one atop a tree pillar that connected to Saria's house via a small bridge, one that he spotted while jumping across the stone platforms in the small pond near the village shop, and one inside the shop itself (probably the shop keeper's. Oops!)  
  
Link counted his money, and headed into the shop, buying the shield Mido said he needed. A young girl sat atop the canopy above the doorway, and flirted with him...he blushed and headed on his way. He needed a sword...and the only sword he knew of was the Kokiri Sword. He headed up a sloped path outside the entrance to the bridge that led to foreign lands, and Link crawled through a small, hollow tree, which led him to a hidden path. The path was guarded by some sort of magic boulder. It kept rolling around in a circle, and was easily avoided. Link made his way to the treasure chest which he threw open, crawling inside to gather up the prize: The Kokiri Sword. He strapped it to his back and grinned, heading out the way he came.  
  
"You again, Link? Did you get a sword and shield this time? What's that? Oh, it's a Deku shield...and what's THAT?!? GOOD GRIEF!" Mido exclaimed, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp's still a wimp. I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree, anyway?" he grumbles, grudgingly stepping aside. Link passed with a silent, smug grin.  
  
On his way to the tree, Link encountered three Deku Babas, which just sprung up out of the ground...and spun in circles. Link raised a brow and cut the stupid plants down, grabbing some Deku sticks in the process. Navi announced her return to the GDT (Great Deku Tree, it gets annoying to type that after a while.) The GDT acknowledged her, and asked for Link to prove his courage, knowing of the boy's dark dreams. The GDT had been cursed, and he asked Link to break that curse, which he readily accepted to do. The giant tree opened its maw, and the boy and his fairy stepped inside...  
  
After about an hour of exploration, treasure-gathering, and the incessant prattling of Navi, who informed him how to do everything, from opening doors to walking...Link emerged from the tree, victorious.  
  
"Thank you, my lad...but I was doomed before you had even started...I will pass away soon, but you must listen to my words..."  
  
The Great Deku Tree told Link about the Goddesses who created the world, the Triforce and the Sacred Realm, and about Ganondorf, who had cursed him.  
  
"You must now go to see the Princess of Destiny...she is in Hyrule Castle. Take this with you as well, the object that man wanted so badly, that he placed a curse over me..." The Great Deku Tree gave Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri Emerald. The Great Deku Tree faded, becoming petrified wood.. Navi bid him farewell, and followed Link out to the Kokiri village.  
  
"Geez Link, what did you do? Did the Great Deku Tree...die? This is all your fault! I can't believe you, Link!" Mido angrily accused him, stomping off before Link could offer a rebuttal. Link simply charged out of the forest village, across the bridge in the Lost Woods...where Saria stopped him.  
  
"Oh, I see you're leaving...I knew that you would someday, because you are different from me and my friends. But we'll be friends forever, right?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. "Take this Ocarina...when you play it, think of me." Link held up the wooden Ocarina and examined it for a moment in the light. He nodded to Saria and backed up two paces before breaking into a run. Saria stared on with a saddened look in her eyes... 


End file.
